User talk:E-124 Poldege
Welcome Hi, welcome to MMKB! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Robot Master page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Quick (Talk) 22:19, November 26, 2009 ClockMan.EXE Stop it with the edits. Clockman wasn't designed by Capcom, and if may it be like Time Man, its totally a coincidence. Dude, they don't even have the same name! --Vzing 22:51, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and source for the Mega Man 10 bosses? A solid source?--Vzing 22:53, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::ClockMan.EXE has nothing to do with Time Man or the Clock Men. It's just coincidence, like CircusMan.EXE and ColorMan.EXE with Clown Man, KingMan.EXE with King, and BeastMan.EXE with Slash Man (which is more similar than SlashMan.EXE). --Quick 02:07, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:It seems... What about you give me a link. Pretend I'm to lazy to look at the site. Give me a link. Any how, you got the website. --Vzing 23:02, January 9, 2010 (UTC) : I looked at gonintendo.com. a Removed YouTube video with nothing else in it. Googling yielded no results, either. Zalbaag 23:05, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Youtube isn't working, nor is the website. Besides, its Youtube. Like what Zalbaag said. ::I've tried the movie before and it said that it was private.Cameradude88 23:33, January 9, 2010 (UTC) No Here's why. ClockMan EXE is a fan drawing made for the CoroCoro Magazine contest. It is in NO way affiliated with the official made TimeMan. It's original name didn't even have "Man" in it. He was originally called Clock Genius, most likely to fit in with the Star Force beings. Look, I'm not trying to be mean to you, but some of these things are just beyond likely, and to add it on an pedia is like purposely misspelling a word in the encyclopedia and teaching it to someone. Looks official, but it isn't. Zalbaag 23:42, January 23, 2010 (UTC) : Prove what? That he was called Clock Genius? That he's a fan made boss? It's right in his trivia section. I don't need to prove what's already there. Zalbaag 00:29, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Again, right in the link in the trivia section. Zalbaag 02:04, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: Once again, right in the link in the trivia section. You know, the big 1 next to the info that you should have looked at by now?Zalbaag 04:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: ClockMan.EXE page. Trivia section. Bullet point point one. Look. Zalbaag 04:19, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::: They are NOT related in any way shape or form besides a time theme. Whether it be in the U.S. or Japan. Zalbaag 04:29, January 24, 2010 (UTC) You have got to be kidding me. You have GOT to be kidding me. I'm not sure what you mean by "again", but I'm assuming that you were one of the many spammers we got recently, and I nuked the guest IP. Look, no. Zalbaag 03:41, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Actually While I don't find it to be a necessary addition, I'm willing to let this one go through if you want. The redundancy of words is what put me off it. Maybe if you call it "Robot Masters without a NetNavi" or something along those lines, I'd be fine if it was added again. Zalbaag 02:26, January 29, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not finding anything. This is your project. Zalbaag 03:01, January 29, 2010 (UTC) : The recent categorization killed my recent change :(. Anyhow, the title Robot Masters without a NetNavi sounds vague, and should be moved to "Robot Masters without a NetNavi Counterpart. That title sounds more appropriate because it may be confused with the Battle Network people who do not have a Netnavi for people who don't know what Robot Master is, or yea (Lame Excuses FTW) --Vzing 10:47, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Looking at it, I agree. Would you be willing to change it, E-124 Poldege? Zalbaag 17:03, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Re I deleted it because I created the page by accident, and I forgot to put the Category: thing in it. I hope you understand and sorry for late response. --Vzing 10:47, February 5, 2010 (UTC) About Time Man and Oil Man numbers The Robot Masters may be positioned in rows of left and right corresponding to their serial numbers, but that doesn't prove that Time Man's is 009 and that Oil Man's is 010. It just doesn't add up. First of all, all the other robots refer to Time Man as a child, including Oil Man, and second of all, Time Man is revealed to be unfinished when you play as him. This indeed confirms that Time Man and Oil Man's numbers actually ARE 010 and 009 respectively. SonofSamhain 06:52, March 12, 2010 (UTC)